Blood Demon
by gum-bubble-128
Summary: An old friend of Derek's stirs up trouble for the good of the group. I suck at these so there is a bigger summery at the bottom the the first chap. Big spoilers throughout cross over fic with teen wolf/sanctuary Reviews are loved


Stiles POV

It all started at lunch. This goddess of beauty walked in with an air around her that demanded everyone's attention. Tall, curvy with golden blond hair she glided over to our table and sat down.

"Hi" she breathed with Blood red Lips.

"Hey" Scott chocked.

"I'm Angelina, but you can call me Lena"

"I'm stiles and this is Scott" I drooled.

"I need to see Derek hale and I hear you're the boys to set that up" she asked taking my pudding cup.

"Yea we can do that, knowing him he's probably at the school lurking anyway" Scott said watching as she licked the choc goodness off the spoon.

"Sweet" she smiled. She got up and left with the grace she came in on.

"Dude she's a something" Scott said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is defiantly not human but she's also not a wolf" he said still enthralled by her presence. Not a second later Lydia and Allison came rushing over from there own table to re mark their territory.

"Who the hell was that?" Lydia asked, her eyes showing fire deep with in them.

"Lena, she was asking for Derek" I said.

"Why would she be asking for Derek?" Allison asked.

"She didn't say" I replied. The bell rang making Scott flinch.

"Dude we can't be late for Harris" I said rushing out of my seat.

At the end of the day I rush out to the parking lot rearing to get home when I saw Derek and Lena leaning against his Camaro blocking my path to my car.

"Get in" he growled.

"No"

"Now" he said not leaving room for argument. Sighing I climbed into the back seat and braced my self as he speed away.

When we arrived at his lair Isaac was waiting at the door, giddy for his Alpha to be home.

"Isaac this is Lena, she's here to help us with what ever killed your father" he introduced.

"You smell different, what are you" Isaac asked with no manners.

"Hello to you too and I'm what I like to call a blood demon" she said suddenly growing fangs where her canines were.

"So you're a vampire then" I said.

"Yea well I don't like being ladled with the glittering pansy's so blood demon it is" she said poking her tongue out, the piercing glittering in the shallow light.

"Do you eat people? Cause I get enough threats from sour wolf over there"

"Not a drop of human blood has ever passed these lips" she being oddly vague.

"Then how do you eat?" Isaac asked coming closer to her.

"Well while I'm living here ill feed off Derek or anyone else whom is willing to let me" she said looking at Isaac like he was a prime rib eye steak.

"You let her eat you" I yelled at Derek shocked.

"She only takes from those who can give it and it's the same amount as if I was donating to a blood bank, plus it doesn't hurt so why not" he said waving me off.

Lena POV

"Speaking of eating, I haven't has anything live since I left and I'm getting kinda hungry so why don't we give the kiddies a demonstration of what I do and it means catch up will be a whole lot quicker" I smiled at stiles, hearing his heart race speed up. Derek pulled up the sleeve of his Henley and offered me his arm. I relished the feeling of my teeth sinking into his hard flesh and the taste of the blood filling my mouth. With every sip my mind was filled with images of what had happened since I last tasted his blood. When I had had my fill I pulled away and ran my tongue over the two bite marks, reversing the anticoagulant venom my fangs produce.

"Tada" I said wiping my lips on the back of my hand.

_**And that is my first chapter. Lena's character is someone from my now deleted sanctuary story so some of the vampire things are from that show and yes this is a cross over but its set 90% in the teen wolf universe. If your confused about anything either PM me or wiki sanctuary. Also this will have spoilers for both season 2 and 3 but I will give big flashing warnings when I reveal anything big so bare with me. This starts after he turns Isaac but before Erica or boyd. **_


End file.
